ADTALIA
by Gilbert Legendary Stinson
Summary: Kumpulan Iklan-Iklan gaje yang dirusak bareng Raven Zero One. gaje, abal, ooc, oot, kadang ada yang nyampur aduk jadi satu  ? , etc. silakan membaca dan review  concrit yes, flame a big no. #ditonjok


**ADTALIA**

**By: Raven Zero One (Story) & MikuPyrope (Edit)**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor & Parody**

**Summary: Kumpulan Iklan-Iklan gaje yang dirusak bareng Raven****Zero****One. gaje, abal, ooc, oot, kadang ada yang nyampur aduk jadi satu**** (?)****,**** etc.**** silakan membaca dan review~ concrit yes, flame a big no. #ditonjok**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA~**

PART 1

Spain: -natap layar handphonenya dengan muka sedih- "...Lovino Vargas berganti dari "berpacaran" menjadi "lajang."

:Flashback:Romano: Good bye, konoyaro... -berbalik arah-Spain: Mi Tomato...-mengiba-

:Flashback end:

-di sebuah Jembatan-

Spain: Romano, Tanpamu Aku Galau!

France: -muncul dari kolam- STOP! kalau galau, jangan risau! pakai kartu Joker!

Narator: Gratis online dan chatting sepuasnya! juga gratis nelpon dan sms! Spain: -ngetik di handphonenya- "Mi Tomato, aku butuh kamu :"("

:Seluruh female nation dan nyotalia berkerumun di belakangnya: "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~" -berlarian menuju Spain-Romano: -tertinggal dibelakang, muka cemberut- Update kemana ya?

PART 2

America (sebagai Cable TV Technician): Yang ini bukan TV -megang Antena UHF-, Ini Baru TV -nunjuk Antena Parabola-

England: ITU ANTENA SEMUA, YOU GIT!

PART 3

America: -suara cempreng- IGGY-CHAN~

Fem!England: Ih.. -senggol America sambil borong diskon baju-

-skip time-

America: -suara berat- Iggy-chan, pulang yuk..

Fem!England+Female Nations: -terpesona-

America: Mau ikut? Ikut?

PART 4

-Chibitalia lagi nulis-nulis gaje-

Chibiromano: Fratelooo~!

Chibitalia: Ve~

Chibiromano: Ada yang baru nih?

Chibitalia: Apa? :3

Chibiromano: -bisik ke Chibitalia- Maafin Marwan yah..

Chibitalia: -Shock- Marwan itu siapa, veee~?

PART 5

England (sebagai Dukun#digampar): Jadi, kau ingin menggandakan Pulsa?

Prussia (Pasien): -ngangguk-

England: -baca mantra gaje terus semburin segala macem sajen ke Prussia dan hapenya- HEAA! -gerbak mejanya dan bajunya berubah jadi baju senam sambil pose tidur nyamping-

Sealand: Ikutin!

Prussia: -ngikut-

England: -senam gaje diikutin Sealand dan Prussia-En Pleits ente de bois, nade plaiy.. contret an belies.. Senyuum.. Really, Comfrett

Fem!America: -muncul ke layar- Kalau mau awet pulsa, bukan begini caranya. Pake Eksis.. Nelpon, SMS, Internet hemat 24 jam.. -langsung pergi-

Lithuania (Cameramen): Bu.. Bu sini Bu.. #plak

PART 6

Fem!Prussia: -jadi chef di acara masak-masak- Saya Julchen Beillschmidt akan mengundang bintang tamu kita dari Perancis..

France: -keluar dengan baju chef, lambai-lambai tangan-

Fem!Prussia: kali ini kita akan mendemostrasikan cara mencuci yang bersih dengan Soften Gel! kita tuangkan sabunnya ke Spons cuci lalu remas hingga keluar busa

France: Ohhh... Saya suka meremas-remas

Fem!Prussia: -mendelik kearah France-

France: Sponsnya... -senyum paksa-

PART 7

Prussia: -batuk-batuk- UHUK..UHUK..Hungary: PILIH DIA ATAU AKU! PILIH DIA ATAU AKU! PILIH DIA ATAU AKU! -sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Liechtenstein-Liechtenstein: -nada takut- A-Aku...

Prussia: -menatap kesalahsatu orang yang bertengkar didepannya, tarik tangannya- UHUK!:ternyata yang tangannya dipegang oleh Prussia adalah Romania yang sedang menjaga tokonya:

Romania: -muka bengong-

Prussia: A... Koonurdin satu, Romania..

Narator: Koonurdin~ keputusan saya yang paling tepat. urusan batuk~ ingat Koonurdin

PART 8

Hong Kong: -tertidur dengan pulasnya di tempat tidur- KROOK~China: -jalan menuju ketempat tidur Hong Kong dengan menenteng gong, duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, berteriak- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WACCHAAAAAAAAA! -pukul gongnya-

Hong Kong: -terbangun-Guru: Kamu orang kesiangan~

China: WACCCHAAAA! -pukul gongnya lagi-

Hong Kong: -memegang kepalanya- Aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali.. haa~

China: -menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti memakai jurus-

Hong Kong: Aduh, Gege ngaco...

China: -teriak lagi, pukul gongnya lagi- WAAAAAAAAAAAAACHAAAAAAAA!

Hong Kong: -memegang kepalanya lagi- ah...

Guru: Kamu orang pusing~

-timeskip-

Hong Kong: -memasuki kelasnya dengan memegang nampan makanan buat gurunya- aduh, bagaimana kepalaku... -berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya-

China: -menyandungkan kaki Hong Kong dengan kakinya-

Guru: Kamu orang diisengin~Hong Kong: -terjatuh, nampan makanannya terbang kearah gurunya dan mengotori seluruh tubuh gurunya-

Guru: -membuka matanya- Kamu orang bukan?

:Flashback, seluruh adegan yang terjadi pada waktu lalunya kembali lagi:

Guru: Kamu orang kesiangan~

Hong Kong: -memegang kepalanya- Aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali

China: -teriak, pukul gongnya- WAAAAAAAAACHAAAAAAA!

Hong Kong: -memegang kepalanya-

Guru: Kamu orang pusing, Oskadong diminumin~

Hong Kong: -memegang sachet Oskadong dan segelas air, telan satu butir dan minum Oskadongnya-

-timeskip-Hong Kong: -jalan ke kelasnya, memegang nampan makanan buat gurunya-

China: -mencoba untuk menyandungkan Hong Kong dengan kakinya-

Hong Kong: -melompat-

South Korea: -mencoba untuk meyandungkan Hong Kong dengan kakinya seperti China-

Hong Kong: -Salto, memberi nampan makanan tersebut ke gurunya-

Guru: Kamu.. orang yang saya cari selama ini #tersenyum

:kemudian ada perayaan buat Hong Kong yang meriah dengan pesta barongsai:Guru: #tersenyum

Narator: Sakit kepala beres~hidup pancen oye~

**=Author Note=**

**yah... setelah kami cek, ternyata ada author lain yang sama fandom udah buat jenis ff yang sama.. =****w****;;;**

**tapi kami tidak ada maksud untuk menjiplak. dan ini tidak ada kesengajaan uwu;;;**

**dan.. Review? (Flame gak diterima, concrit boleh ^w^- (WALAUPUN PIHAK MikuPyrope gak mau #dijitak bang Raven)**

**Bab selanjutnya ditunggu yak~ XD**

**Maaf kalo gejes2 tapi.. emang tujuannya gini #digampar**

**uhm... other note?**

**MikuPyrope: 'sup everyone...**

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAU LANJUTIN FIC HS YG BELOM SELESAI! ****QAQ ****#banting lappeh #woi!**

**Raven Zero One: -NONE-**** pengintai balik layar nih anak #digampar**

**Regards,**

**Raven Zero One and MikuPyrope**


End file.
